


Alternative Apology

by artoni



Series: Stratum [1]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artoni/pseuds/artoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't care how an offhand comment was all it took to lead him here, which was really more of an insult, a deadpan response to how Drift could make it up to him when the white warrior came up and stiffly asked how he could make amends-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Apology

It's somewhere between curious, interesting, and utterly _irrelevant_ as to how or why he's here, but with Drift's hands on his hips and his mouth taking him in completely- Cyclonus is finding it hard to appreciate anything _but_ the warm, wet heat engulfing his spike. He doesn't care how an offhand comment was all it took to lead him here, which was really more of an insult, a deadpan response to how Drift could make it up to him when the white warrior came up and stiffly asked how he could make amends-

" _Slag_ ," Cyclonus hisses, a clawed hand resting on the back of Drift's helm. He'd be pushing him, holding him on the spike, making him choke on it- but he's still a bit taken about by how _strange_ this is, a mech who had hours before held him at swordpoint, itching to spear him on it and really, Cyclonus couldn't care about that in the slightest because he knew damn well nothing he did would make a difference...

Drift is pulling back, now, a thin trail of oral fluid linking his mouth to the spike, and Cyclonus can only watch with dark optics as he runs his glossa up from base to tip. Drift's own optics are dark as well, dark and narrowed and _focused_ , and there is a _spirit_ in them that Cyclonus can find it in himself to appreciate. It has nothing to do with senses of honor, or even the reluctance (though he's performing the task with a certain intensity that almost, almost convinces Cyclonus otherwise) - but the _warrior_ there, the determination that will not back down from a task presented, however it is viewed. Objective or obstacle or anything else.

A hand moves from his hip to the base of the spike, continuing to pump it as Drift mouths the tip, drawing a low growl from Cyclonus. His glossa probes at the head, pressing down in to the slit, worrying it incessantly until Cyclonus tilts his head, hissing his pleasure before actually pulling on his claw, pulling Drift back down, and Drift is fighting _just_ enough to make Cyclonus make effort, which draws another growl.

"Didn't think you'd actually _do_ it," he rumbles, to which Drift makes an 'mmhm' sort of sound that makes a vibration run through his entire interface unit. 

Maybe he should keep talking.

"Didn't _think_ you'd be _good_ at it, either," which is another veiled insult but considering the rolled optics Drift gives him- "Just how many spikes do you suck?"

 _That_ gets a flicker in the optics.

Hn.

"Rodimus'?" Cyclonus guesses. "Not Ultra Magnus'? Mmn, I bet he's _big_." Not that he's ever really cared to wonder about the size of the second-in-command's unit, but it seems to be drawing a positive reaction from Drift. Whether it's from memory or just the thought of it remains to be seen, but Cyclonus continues. "Did he frag your mouth? _Overload_ in it, make you choke on his fluid?"

" _MMmn._ " 

"You ever take them both at once? Take turns. Pump one, suck the other, switch off until they repaint your face?"

There's a subtle change in the way Drift is going about it, now; for all that Cyclonus's dry 'suggestions' are rough and crude, the other mech is _clearly getting off on it_. It's in the way his optics are dimmed to almost black, as though to better help him imagine the scene, and as though he's imagining sucking on one of _their_ spikes instead, building up a charge that has Cyclonus struggling to maintain his composure, his even tone, suggesting more and more imagery-

-it's right about when he brings up Rodimus and Ultra Magnus stuffing his valve at the same time that Drift _groans_ , loud and deep, and that's just a bit too much for Cyclonus. The no-longer-warrior running hot at the idea of being fragged like some kind of pleasurebot...

Cyclonus overloads, hissing, and grabbing Drift's helm with his other hand to hold him in place as he bucks in to the welcoming heat once, twice. Drift gags for just a moment, but somehow manages not to choke-Cyclonus doesn't know how, maybe it's just he's more kinky than Cyclonus would've guessed, but the squirming is only for that moment before he's sucking as best he can, trying to draw out the overload.

When it's over, Cyclonus is left hunched over him, panting to help cool off overworked systems. To his slow surprise, Drift doesn't push himself off - not until Cyclonus releases his grip and even then, it seems more to allow himself to cycle his own vents instead of for distance. Transfluid he wasn't able to swallow leaks from his mouth, and, pointedly avoiding Cyclonus' gaze, he reaches up to wipe it away-

-at least, until Cyclonus catches his hand. 

"You look good like that," he says, his first truly honest compliment to the other mech, but all Drift does is narrow his optics in annoyance and start to pull his hand free.

Start to, because he goes still when Cyclonus continues.

"You want help with your own..."

He doesn't need to finish. Cyclonus can _feel_ the heat radiating off Drift from their proximity, and frankly, he's still quite a bit charged. Maybe it's the power rush from being able to push Drift to this state with just _words_ , maybe it's some sort of honor that - apology or not - wants to return the 'favor' of an overload, maybe it's just for the way Drift shifts when he's not quite comfortable with something...all right, no, that just makes him _smirk_ , thinly. Even if he's turned down, it's amusing enough to be worth it.

Nonetheless, he's still surprised when Drift mutters, "Sure."


End file.
